La Ouija
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: Para muchos... un juego. Para otros... un tablero común y corriente sin importancia alguna. Pero, para los supersticiosos; Algo con lo que no se debe jugar. Una tarde, tres chicos, la intención de una broma y un simple tablero. Sera este el juego que se tomaran a la ligera o les dejara una valiosa lección.


**Disclaimer:** Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenece.

**Nota:**

AU, OoC. Alguno que otro error ortográfico

* * *

><p><strong>Letanía:<strong>

Serie de alabanzas y súplicas ordenadas, repetidas y concordes entre sí, por las que se ruega a Dios y su madre Santa María.

|| La palabra letanía proviene del vocablo griego _litanueo_ que significa súplica o rogativa.

**Ecuánime: **

Aquellas personas que mantienen serenidad en sus reacciones frente a cualquier tipos de impulsos externos, en determinados momentos.

* * *

><p><strong>LA OUIJA<strong>

Butch tenía dieciséis años, y tal como a todos los pubertos le sucede a esta edad, creía que los fantasmas, aparecidos y cosas demoniacas eran algo para divertirse: jugando videojuegos, ver los sábados y domingos por la tarde o de preferencia en la noche en una sala de cine comiendo cualquier chatarra no sin antes pasar a la sala de cine con comida escondida bajo su ropa. No si cierta razón, decía que tenía mas miedo a los vivos que a los muertos; que en parte es cierto, y se burlaba de la gente que sentía temor ante lo ultraterreno, para el eso eran cosas de los abuelos y gente miedosa que se creía cualquier relato de ellos.

Hasta que, un día, mientras regresaba de la escuela paso por un puesto callejero y encontró en su camino un tablero ouija, pensó en divertirse un rato con sus amigos, tomo el tablero y lo examino unos cuantos segundos.

- OH, veo que el tablero te ha elegido- Menciono el vendedor detrás de Butch, algo que le dio poca importancia y solo encogió los hombros y rio con incredulidad.

- Ja, por favor, no creo en eso- Observo nuevamente el tablero y se dio cuenta que no era como los que había visto antes. Era incluso... moderno. _Extraño _pensó. - ¿Cuánto cuesta?- Pregunto al fin a cabo.

- No es cualquier tablero, es uno de los mas caros y poderosos, apuesto a que no traes para siquiera llegar a la mitad del precio- Observo divertido la cara de enojo que puso Butch al llamarlo disimuladamente pobre. - Pero como acabo de observar que te ha elegido- Señalo al tablero en sus manos. - No me queda de otra, solo te cobrare cien pesos.

- Ya se lo que planea- Miro al vendedor. -Planea darme un precio bajo que ni siquiera es el correcto, para hacerme pensar que lo esta haciendo porque piensa que no tengo en que caerme muerto. Luego, usted espera que me de cuenta que acaba de llamarme pobre, para que yo aumente el precio del producto que me dio, haciéndome pensar que he ganado esta negociación y me valla con la frente en alto y el producto en la mano, con el pensamiento de haberlo puesto en su lugar. Cuando en realidad el único menso seria el cliente, por duplicar o triplicar un precio que desde el principio era bajo- El vendedor estaba mirando extrañamente a Butch. - En conclusión, usted me lo vende en cien pesos para que yo le de doscientos por el, estando yo en el pensamiento de haberlo dejado en ridículo y usted con el pensamiento de: _Ja Ja Ja hice menso a un puberto y me pago lo doble_. - Pero se equivoca. Usted lo vende en cien, y esa es la cantidad que le daré ¿Trato?.

- ¡EHHH! no entendí nada de lo que acabas de decir. Pero, ¿¡Te lo vas a llevar!? ¿SI o No?- Recibió el dinero por el tablero. - Gracias por su compra vuelve pronto- Dijo el vendedor. -No gracias- Respondió el joven.

Vio alejarse al estudiante de su puesto. - No me refería a ti, incauto.

El tablero ouija moderno es parecido al que existía en otros siglos, cuando se utilizaba para comunicarse con los espíritus: Un rectángulo de madera, en cuya parte superior hay un alfabeto, y a izquierda y derecha, respectivamente, las palabras "sí" y "no". Un pequeño triangulo de madera; 'símbolo de la sabiduría pitagórica' acompaña al tablero. Una o dos personas apoyan apenas las yemas de los dedos en el triángulo y hacen la pregunta. Cuando se da la comunicación con los espíritus, éstos usan la energía de los ejecutantes para mover el triángulo y así apuntar a distintas letras, que forman palabras o frases, a menos que la pregunta sea respondida con un "si" el triangulo apuntara a la palabra, si es "no" pasara lo mismo el triángulo se dirigirá al extremo correspondiente.

Butch quería jugar una broma a sus amigos, simulando que los "espíritus" era los que movían dicho triángulo, cuando el causante seria él quien lo moviera.

Así una tarde, el chico se reunió con Boomer, un adolescente sumamente tierno y amable, y Brick el más inteligente y presumido del grupo.

Al principio, como normalmente ocurre cuando jugamos con fuerzas desconocidas, todo fue bien. Boomer pregunto por su amor imposible.

- Pregúntale si la chica que me gusta siente lo mismo por mi, que yo por ella, su nombre es...

- No es necesario decirlo, ya sabemos quién es- Hablaron sus amigos.

- ¿Enserio?

- Toda la clase lo sabe, incluso todos los de la escuela- Contesto Brick- Y para satisfacción de Boomer el triángulo diligentemente, contestó que sí.

- Pero ella ya tiene novio- Dijo Boomer algo decepcionado al acordarse, olvidándose de la respuesta de dicho tablero.

- Tal vez te ama en secreto, además, su novio no la ama. Lo he visto en su mirada- Butch justifico la respuesta del tablero como si fuera un experto en esos casos.

- Cierto. Ahora pregúntale ¿Tengo la posibilidad de acercarme a ella...?

Las preguntas siguieron fluyendo hasta que Brick, un poco aburrido, hizo una propuesta.

- Dejen de preguntar estupideces. Y Butch, deja también de mover el triángulo. Por si no lo saben par de ignorantes, se supone que no deben tocarlo, sino sólo poner los dedos un poco por encima de él. Preguntemos algo interesante.

Butch, algo interesado y consiente de la mirada desilusionada de Boomer; Quien creyó en las respuestas anteriores de la ouija.

- Está bien, genio. Haz la pregunta- Retó acercándose a Brick.

- Espíritu- Dijo Brick en voz alta. - ¿Eres un alma perdida?

Los minutos pasaban y nada a ocurrió, El rostro del "genio" comenzaba a esbozar una sonrisa burlona, cuando el triángulo se movió.

- No.

- Ya, Butch, deja de mover el triángulo. O tú, Boomer.

- Yo no estoy moviendo nada protestó éste.

Entonces Brick miro a Butch, que se había puesto pálido. Realmente había sentido que el triángulo se movía. Y ni él ni Boomer lo habían estado tocando.

- Pregúntale otra cosa, Brick- Pidió el dueño del tablero. - Estoy hablando enserio, hay alguien ahí.

Todavía sin creerlo en mencionado dijo. - ¿Eres un ángel?

El triángulo se movió. - No.

- ¿Un demonio?

- Si.

Los tres amigos se miraron. Brick abrió la boca para protestar, pero Butch se le adelantó.

- Espíritu, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Adonai.

Butch y Boomer miraron interrogantes a Brick, que explicó, con la voz extrañamente ronca y poco inaudible.

- Adonai. Uno de los setenta y dos nombres que los antiguos magos invocaban cuando querían realizar hechizos especiales. Es uno de los demonios más poderosos del infierno- En ese momento, el Triángulo cobró vida propia y comenzó a moverse solo, cada vez más rápidamente, sin energía humana que lo guiara. Los tres amigos tenían los ojos clavados en el tablero, donde el pedazo de madera señalaba las letras para transmitir lo siguiente: _Soy el más poderoso de todos, Brick, imbécil. No sabes nada, aunque crees que sí. Ni tú, Butch, ni tú, Boomer. Pero yo lo sé todo. Y si no lo sé, hago que suceda como a mí se me da la gana. Puedo volar en pedazos sus casas, con todo y sus familias. Porque ahora han abierto la puerta del infierno, ya no la podrán cerrar. A esto siguió una letanía* de palabras en un lenguaje perdido. El triángulo volaba sobre el tablero._

- ¡TIRA ESA COSA, Butch!- Exclamó Brick, pálido.

El triangulo se detuvo, y luego comenzó otra vez. - Si puedes.

- ¡Claro que puede!- Grito Brick, extrañamente alterado, mientras Boomer y Butch lo miraban asustados. Nunca habían visto al ecuánime* y culto muchacho perder el control de esa manera. El dueño del tablero retiró el triángulo. Hubo una súbita sacudida y un vaso de cristal estalló. Después, volvió la calma.

- Nunca en tu vida- Dijo Brick a Butch, respirando muy rápido.- Vuelvas a jugar con esa cosa. No sabes las fuerzas que puedes desatar. Tírala, rómpela, quémala, pero sácala de tu casa ¡YA!- Silenciosamente, El chico azabache guardó el tablero en su caja. Unos minutos después, Boomer y Brick se retiraron, este último confiando en que su amigo seguirá su prudente consejo.

.

.

.

~ * 0 * ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~

¿Fin?

.

~ * 0 * ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~

.

.

.

.

Mas no fue así, intrigado, Butch se llevó el tablero ouija a su recámara y lo escondió debajo de su cama. Su madre era muy religiosa, y no le hubiese gustado que su hijo anduviera jugando con esos artefactos profanos. Pero muy tarde esa noche, El chico oji-verde sacó la ouija de su escondite y comenzó jugar.

- Espíritu- Dijo, rozando con sus dedos el triángulo de madera. - ¿Estás ahí?

Muy lentamente, sintió cómo se movía. Sus dedos lo siguieron.

- Si.

- ¿Eres quién dijiste que eras?

- ¿Quién dije que era?

- Adonai.

- No.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Lucifer- Butch retiró las manos del triángulo sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. El nombre fue demasiado para él.

Al día siguiente, el muchacho aventó la Ouija en un terreno baldío que, dos días después, misteriosamente ardió por completo hasta quedar convertido en cenizas.

Se rumorea que el tablero regresó al puesto callejero. Pero... ¿habrá sido verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Aquí he decidido incluir a los chicos.

Pregunta: ¿Han jugado antes este juego o habían oído hablar de el? ¿Conocen juegos similares a este?

Uno parecido a este es "Charlie Charlie" es como una "ouija" de bolsillo, solo que esta es por medio de monedas o colores.

Tal vez publique cada sábado hasta principios de Noviembre, pero aun no es seguro.

También decidí escribir al principio de la historia el significado de cada palabra que posiblemente no puedan saber. Si en aluna ocasión no se encuentre el "glosario" fue porque no lo vi necesario, se me olvido, o simplemente me dio flojera. Aun así no teman en preguntar su significado.

Igual que en la otra historia, este incluye el mismo Disclaimer (Por si las dudas)

Espero les haya gustado.

Bye ...


End file.
